


brighter than any star in the 'verse

by helsinkibaby



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, One Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's not given to sweet talk or romantic notions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter than any star in the 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: one sentence  
> Prompt: Firefly, Jayne/Kaylee, star

Jayne's not a man given to sweet talk and romantic notions, but if he was he'd say Kaylee's got a smile that's brighter than any star in the 'verse, a smile he could look at for hours, one that makes him want to do violence to anyone who so much as threatens to wipe it off her face - but he's not a man given to such pretty language so he's content just to watch her and keep his own smile hidden. 


End file.
